First Time Valentine
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: Sousuke is once again watching others exchange chocolates and stuffed animals. So he asks what it means. Also he gets a little something from Kaname. SousKana


**First Time Valentine**

**Summary****- Sousuke is once again watching others exchange chocolates and stuffed animals. So he asks what it means. Also he gets a little something from Kaname. SousKana**

**I've just started watching Full Metal Panic and I love it. This is my first attempt at a fic in this section and I haven't seen every episode yet but I thought this would be cute. Hopefully you all enjoy it and I get the characters right. I also don't think this attempt has been done, if it has, I didn't steal it.**

..-FTV-..

Students from Jindai High School were buzzing about, giving each other gifts of chocolate and stuffed animals and flowers.

Sousuke Sagara, an undercover Mithril operative was watching his fellow classmates exchange goodies. He noticed though that the usual recipients were boys. Girls were giddy when their gifts were accepted by their crushes and they usually dashed off.

He recalled previous Valentines days, but he never understood the meaning of it. Of course he had been given a few gifts from some girls and he simply thanked them and that was it. Kurtz and Melissa would smile and grin when he walked passed them with a few items in his hands.

Just this morning in fact, he had seen something he was sure should have been hidden. His two companions were switching heart-shaped cardboard boxes. Of course he acted oblivious to their actions and continued on his way to prepare for his walk to school where he was greeted with the sight of more students talking and handing similar articles over.

Currently he was sitting at his desk, his dark eyes shifting from one corner to the next as his charge, Kaname Chidori, flittered about handing out what she had brought.

'_I don't understand this tradition,' _he thought. His eyes glazing over in thought.

Sousuke blinked as a heart-shaped package of candy was in front of his face. "Here." His attention turned upward to the blue haired, grey-eyed Whispered. She was looking at him expectantly; her face neutral, but not uncaring or annoyed, which she almost always seemed to be around him.

Once again his eyes shifted to the box before him, "What's this?" he asked.

Kaname's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "It's a Valentine," she explained, her voice irritated with his question. She thought he would know what it was. But then a thought crossed her mind. "Haven't you ever gotten one before?"

"I have, but not very many," he reached up and grasped her offered gift. "I don't understand this holiday, or its meaning."

He met her eyes and she had an uncertain look in hers and an unknown expression came to her face as she stared at him. There was silence between them and chatter in the background.

"Miss Chidori?" Sousuke inquired, unsure of her silence. "Is there something wrong?"

"Have you ever once thought about what Valentines' day is?" she asked him. "Who usually gives you gifts, boys or girls?"

"I receive them from girls and I've never had time to wonder, or ask. Could you tell me, Miss Chidori?"

"You've never once wondered why only girls give you Valentines?" Truthfully she felt a little upset about other girls giving him a Valentine. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she did find him cute, handsome even—despite how weird and socially awkward he actually is.

He simply stared at her with those eyes of his, "Not really."

She felt her eyebrow twitch for reasons unknown. At the moment she opened her mouth to tell him what Valentines' Day was, the teacher entered and ordered the classroom to be quiet for the lecture to begin.

Kaname didn't even have time to tell her guardian she'd tell him later as the lesson had already been started.

..-FTV-..

School had just ended at Sousuke had yet to learn what this holiday had actually signified. During breaks and the end of the school day he had caught glances of some couples kissing and embracing each other. He simply stared and turned away, searching for Kaname who still had yet to explain everything to him.

He heard her before he seen her.

"I'm not interested," she growled.

"Aww, come on!" a whinny male voice said. "You would be lucky to have a boyfriend like me!"

Kaname and an unknown boy entered Sousuke's line of vision, the female storming away from her stalker who carried a dozen red roses and candies.

"I don't think so…now leave me alone!" she shouted at the pest.

"Bu—" the boy shut up as he felt something hard against the back of his head and heard a click.

"Is everything alright Miss Chidori?" Sousuke asked, pressing the nozzle of his gun closer to the boys head, making him stiffen and whimper. "Why are you following Miss Chidori with flowers?"

"I—I'm just trying to show my affection!" the nameless male cried.

"Affection?" the specialist inquired, confused. "As in love and romance?"

Kaname sighed, uncrossing her arms at the scene of Sousuke holding her stalker at gunpoint. "Whatever, let's go Sousuke." And with that she walked off, not even watching to see if he caught up with her.

"I'll be watching you…" and with that the boy felt the pressure leave and he slumped to the ground, relieved.

The blue haired teenager was walking pretty fast but her protector caught up easily. She looked a little grumpy, he noted. Just then he caught sight of all the chocolates, stuffed animals and even a few flowers in her arms. From the corner of her eyes she seen him looking at everything she held. "Oh right, you still don't know what Valentine's Day is."

He nodded, looking straight.

"Well," Kaname began, "it's a day were you show your affection for someone."

This time Sousuke turned his head in her direction, "Show your affection for someone?" he repeated.

The girl nodded. "You show someone you love them by giving them gifts."

"So…" he started, his hand pulling her gift from his pocket, "does this mean you love me?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What I mean by affection is that it can be between either friends or lovers." She explained, hoping to clear things up. "I give gifts to my friends, I gave you one so…" she trailed.

"You consider me as a friend?" Sousuke asked, his eyes locking onto hers.

"Uh…yeah, and also as a thanks for saving me before…" she scratched her cheek, thinking of the times he had saved her from being kidnapped and other things.

"I don't have anything for you in return," he said, feeling that he should have at least given her something.

"Don't worry about it, I've got plenty," she shrugged to gesture to everything she as carrying in her arms. "I have enough chocolate to last until next Valentine's." She laughed softly, a smile on her face.

It was different seeing her laugh and smile in front of him. Usually he did something that upset her and caused her to lash out at him. He never understood what he did wrong.

"So," she got his attention with her pause, "did you ever reply to girls who gave you Valentines' gifts before?" she was genuinely curious. For some reason, she believed he never did because he had no idea what the gesture meant. She was right when he shook his head.

"You've probably hurt their feelings," she said, but she had mixed feelings about how they possibly felt.

"That was never my intention." Sousuke replied.

"I'm sure they were disappointed when you didn't ask any of them out."

"Ask them out?" he asked again.

"On a date. You know, to be your girlfriend. Geeze Sousuke!" he always found a way to frustrate her—intentionally or not.

"Uh…well…I've never felt anything for any of them, other than a colleague or Captain-Subordinate relationship."

'_Captain-Subordinate relationship?' _Kaname thought. _'Sousuke and his captain?' _Those thoughts didn't sit well with her.

"Well, here you are Miss Chidori." She didn't realize they had arrived at her front door until he had spoken. "I will see you tomorrow. Thank you for the chocolate."

He left before she could comment back. She stared at his retreating figure with softening eyes. _'Sousuke is such a mystery…'_

..-FTV-..

Later that night, once Kaname stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel searching for her undergarments and pajamas when she saw it from the corner of her eye.

A dozen red roses in a beautiful glass vase.

She made her way over to them, completely taken in by their beauty. In her honest opinion none of the other flowers she had received looked as stunning as these ones did. Reaching out she grasped the card and read it.

_Happy Valentines' Day_

_~Sousuke_

A pleased smile graced her lips before they twisted and her eyebrows scrunched up.

"How dare you enter my apartment Sousuke!" she screeched loudly. "You're such a pervert!"

Sousuke and his friends jumped and covered their ears, the headphones they had been listening through dropping to the ground the moment she started shouting. More things could be heard as Melissa turned down the volume until the furious Whispered calms down. She simply smiled at her startled specialist.

Kurtz chuckled, "The first time you return a Valentine to a girl and she calls you a pervert…" he grinned, amused with his friend. "Too bad they never trained you for this kind of action."

..-FTV-..

**I hope you enjoyed it and I hope that everyone appeared in character. As I said, I haven't watched very many episodes and I'm not sure of everything that happens, so hopefully it was believable.**

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated. Same with criticism.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
